


Candlenights Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Kravitz team up to give their boyfriend a special Candlenights gift.





	Candlenights Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> More Magnus/Taako/Kravitz because it's a Good Ship and it's really fun to write (4k words worth of fun, apparently).
> 
> Both Taako and Magnus are trans here (as always). I got a lot of positive feedback about using more masculine-coded words for Magnus' junk and I personally like writing it that way so you can expect that in this and future fics.

They’re all on Taako’s bed, a big, luxurious king-size bed with silk sheets and a thick, downy comforter. Magnus and Kravitz are sitting next to each other by the head of the bed, and Taako is sprawled out on his back near the foot of the bed. 

“Listen, Taako, we’ve been talking. And I believe Magnus and I have come to an agreement on what we’d like our Candlenights gift to you to be.” Kravitz pauses, waiting for his boyfriend to take the bait, to ask what this gift is. 

And he does. Taako stops fiddling with the ring on his right middle finger and asks, “So? What’d you two handsome fellas get ch’boy?” 

Magnus clears his throat. “You’re always putting in work trying to make us happy, so we want to return the favor. We want to dedicate a night to just taking care of you. Can… may we do that?” 

(Next to him, Kravitz rolls his eyes a little at how fucking polite Magnus is being, but nods in agreement nonetheless)

“Darlings, you do whatever you wanna do. Ol’ Taako is down for whatever.” His voice is a little flat, like he’s trying to sound bored, but when Magnus speaks his ears twitch, betraying his casual attitude. Kravitz scoots closer to him until he’s sitting cross-legged by Taako’s head. 

He leans down to whisper, “We want you to be a good boy, and let us treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Will you let us do that, Taako?”

The moment Kravitz says the words _good boy,_ Taako melts a little bit, and sighs. It’s a good sigh, a soft sigh, and then he mumbles, “Yeah. Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes…. please.” He’s gone from unaffected to bright red in the span of just a few sentences. He’s really very pretty like this, flustered and mumbling and ears twitching every time Kravitz speaks.

“Good boy,” says Magnus, who has also scooted his way down the bed. Taako whimpers a little bit at hearing the praise from Magnus, and when he looks at his boyfriends, his pupils are wide and he’s blushing from his ears to his neck.

“Should we just start from here?” Magnus asks.

Kravitz looks at Taako. “Well? It’s your night, love, shall we start?” Taako nods, and starts to sit up.

“Ah-ah, why don’t you lie back down, and turn over. You’ve seemed tense, lately, and I think Magnus has been practicing his massage techniques.”

Magnus moves so he’s straddling Taako’s butt as the elf lies on his stomach and crosses his arms under his chin. 

“May I take this off?” Magnus plucks at the sheer blouse Taako is wearing, and Taako nods. He presses his torso up and wiggles out of the blouse as Magnus helps pull it over his head. He gets stuck in the neck for a minute, and all three boys are laughing by the time Taako gets free. His hair is all mussed, now, but he still looks good, and Magnus tells him so. Kravitz agrees.

Taako lies back down, rests his head on his crossed arms, and flinches as Magnus drizzles some cold massage oil onto his back.

“Warn a guy, Mango, that’s chilly shit!”

“Guess I better warm it up, then, huh?” Before Taako has a chance to roll his eyes, Magnus is spreading the oil across his back, along his sides, just touching him. Just spreading the oil around. It’s got a citrus-y smell to it, and it tickles Taako’s nose. It smells good.

After he runs his hands down Taako’s sides, over his curves one last time, Magnus starts kneading Taako’s back. He can feel all sorts of knots up in his shoulders, and digs his thumbs in. Taako grunts, because it hurts a little, but it starts feeling good pretty quickly. Having Magnus digging in his fingers, pressing down on him with those muscles and that weight, is heavenly. He feels grounded and at the same time he feels like he’s floating. 

There’s a hand running through his hair, untangling it, straightening it, braiding it loosely. It has to be Kravtiz, because both of Magnus’ hands are still working his back. Taako tilts his head into Kravitz’s touch, and is as blissed out as he’s been in a long time.

Taako doesn’t seem to realize it at all, but as soon as Magnus started digging his fingers into Taako’s back, the elf started groaning and sighing (and making Kravitz blush, just a little). For a fairly nonsexual act, the noises he’s making are pretty fucking lewd. Nevertheless, Magnus keeps massaging his back and Kravitz keeps playing with his hair until Taako mumbles out, “Aaaand time.”

Both men take their hands off of Taako, and he sighs happily and flattens himself out, sinking deeper into the comforter. 

“Fellas, that was primo shit and I loved it. We’ll be coming back to that setup later. But right now, Taako wants to be the filling in a very handsome boyfriend sandwich.” He looks at Kravitz, then at Magnus. “Be my bread?”

Magnus laughs first, deep and booming and genuine, and Kravitz follows suit with an incredibly undignified snort. 

“What kind of bread? Ciabatta? Pumpernickel? Ooh, or brioche. Now I’m hungry.”

“Gods, you are such a weirdo,” is what Taako says, but he kisses Magnus anyway. He’s sitting up, kneeling, holding Magnus’ big face in both hands. Kravitz works his way behind Taako, wraps his arms around his waist, and kisses his neck. Taako’s back is kind of oily from Magnus’ massage, but his skin is so soft, and so warm, and Kravitz drinks in his heat greedily. As Taako kisses Magnus, Magnus’ hands trail from his knees up to his hips, and Kravitz’s hands wander up his soft stomach, over his chest, and back down again. 

“You’re so soft, so warm. So beautiful.” Kravitz whispers in his ear, and Taako relaxes back into him. When Magnus pulls away from the kiss, his hands are still on Taako’s hips, and he looks love-struck. Kravitz sees his face over Taako’s shoulder and knows exactly how Magnus feels. He’s probably made that same face a hundred times over the both of them. 

Taako is wriggling a little, trying to scoot forward to sit on Magnus' lap and going nowhere at all because of Magnus’ hands on his hips. He huffs a little bit, and moves his hands from Magnus’ face to his chest, and then down his stomach, and dips his right hand between Magnus’ legs.

“Hey, now,” Kravitz says, “this is _your_ night, Taako, you better not try to get Magnus all worked up.”

Magnus kind of laughs, says, “Too late,” and groans when Taako pushes his fingers up against him and feels some wetness soak into his boxers. 

“All we did was kiss, Mags, damn!”

“Shut up, dude!”

“Magnus,” says Kravitz, feigning exasperation, “you were supposed to stay strong.”

“Who says I’m not strong?” Just to prove a point, Magnus flexes and Taako can feel his abs tense under his hand, and sees those biceps, those damn biceps, and swoons a little (for dramatic effect, of course). 

“Show-off,” he says. “Do it again.”

Magnus grins, grabs the hem of his shirt, pulls it over his head, and flexes like he’s getting paid for it. Taako giggles, and runs his hands up Magnus’s body. Kravitz smiles, and takes a minute to sit back on his heels and admire the show. Magnus is such a big dude, all muscles and bulk, soft in a lot of places but in such a good way. 

He flexes for another minute or so before Taako smacks him gently on the stomach and says, “Enough of the show, Taako needs some lovin’.” 

There’s a second where nobody says anything, but Magnus and Kravitz are exchanging looks, doing that wordless communication shit that Taako just can’t quite figure out and therefore hates. Then, Magnus is holding his shoulders and telling him to turn around and holding him and pulling him back towards the head of the bed while Kravitz stays at the foot. The result is Taako, on his back, head on the pillows, knees bent a little and skirt sliding up, revealing more and more of his soft thighs. 

“How do you want us tonight?” asks Magnus from where he’s standing at the side of the bed. 

Taako thinks for a second, then says, “How d’ya feel about mixing it up by a lot?”

“What do you have in mind?” Kravitz asks.

Taako sits up, leans in with his fingers steepled, and whispers conspiratorially, “Double penetration.”

Kravitz laughs involuntarily- it’s a combination of the expression on Taako’s face and the comically loud gulp from Magnus that sets him off. Taako’s face doesn’t change, and he actually winks at Kravitz.

“Like we talked about? You’re sure?”

Taako nods, and looks at Magnus, who thinks for a second.

“So you want to get Little Magnus in the mix?”

“I did until you called your dick ‘Little Magnus’,” says Taako at the same time as Kravitz says, “I wouldn’t call it little.”

Magnus laughs, and it’s a breathy sound. “I’ll need to get warmed up before I can get it in me.”

Taako starts to move forward, but Kravitz holds up a hand.

“Let me,” he says, and both boys can see his eyes are dark with his pupils as wide as they are. Magnus feels the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end and goosebumps run up his arms and legs. Taako huffs a little indignantly but sits back and makes himself comfortable on the pillows at the head of the bed. 

“Where do you want me?” Magnus asks.

“Bent over the bed.” Kravitz responds.

Magnus stands up, moves to the side of the bed, and bends down, resting on his elbows and spreading his legs a little. Kravitz stands up as well and walks to stand behind Magnus. He runs his hands from the backs of Magnus’ thighs up, over the curve of his ass, and holds his hips before he kneels down directly behind Magnus and drags his nails down Magnus’ hips and down the outside of his thighs. The sting makes Magnus sigh, and then Kravitz is placing his thumbs on the inside of Magnus’ thighs and spreading them apart.

“Oh, Magnus,” Kravitz breathes, and Magnus twitches when Kravitz’s cool breath hits him. “Magnus, Magnus. You won’t need much prepping at all, will you?”

Before Magnus can respond to the (rhetorical) question, Kravitz swipes his thumb through the wetness glistening on Magnus’ lips and over his cock. Magnus trembles, and tries to push his hips back to get more contact, but Kravitz moves his hand away. As he whines, Magnus glances at Taako and sees him take two fingers out of his mouth and slide them up under his skirt. As he’s watching Taako, Kravitz presses his tongue against his hole and- _gods_ \- into him. 

Magnus tastes a little sour, a little salty, and Kravitz almost gets lightheaded because more than anything his taste is _intoxicating._ It’s not often that it turns out like this, Kravitz eating Magnus out, so when it does happen, he savors it, savors his taste and his smell and the feel of his come on Kravitz’s lips. He slides a hand between Magnus’ legs and runs his thumb up the underside of Magnus’ cock again. Magnus is moaning, and has his eyes screwed shut and his forehead pressing into the covers between his arms as Kravitz fucks him with his tongue. 

Taako has two fingers in himself, watching the show, and as Magnus whispers, “please,” Taako hits a spot inside himself and moans. At the noise, Kravitz pulls away from Magnus, who whines and tries to push his hips back to no avail. Kravitz looks at Taako and raises an eyebrow.

“Taako, I’m pretty sure it’s not your turn.” Kravitz stands up and then suddenly Taako’s arms are over his head and it’s like an invisible force is holding his wrists in place. Once he realizes what’s happened, he actually bares his teeth at Kravitz, who smirks back. Magnus misses all of this because his face is still pressed into the bedspread and from the second Kravitz stopped touching him, he’s been begging him to continue in quiet, broken sentences. There’s a beat after Kravitz restrains Taako where he does nothing, and then he puts one hand on Magnus’ hip and with the other hand slides two fingers into Magnus and curls them. Magnus grips the comforter so hard his knuckles turn white, and thrusts his hips back, trying to get Kravitz’s fingers deeper in him. 

Kravitz slides a third finger into Magnus with almost no resistance, and whispers praises to Magnus, telling him how warm and wet and good he is as he thrusts his fingers once, twice- and that’s all it takes before Magnus is coming around his fingers with a muffled moan. Kravitz keeps thrusting and curling his fingers through Magnus’ orgasm, until Magnus is pleading for him to stop and his legs are shaking. He pulls his fingers out slowly, and makes direct eye contact with Taako as he sticks the three fingers in his mouth. Taako half-snarls, half-whines, and strains so hard against his invisible bindings that Kravitz can see his muscles flexing. He closes his eyes and puts on a show, running his tongue over and between the fingers in his mouth, making slurping noises and moaning and letting some drool run down his chin as he cleans Magnus’ come off his fingers. Magnus is still facedown on the bed, breathing hard like he’s just run a marathon. 

Kravitz runs a hand lovingly through Magnus’ hair, moves to the head of the bed, and snaps his fingers to end the spell pinning Taako’s wrists above his head. He crawls onto the bed, and straddles Taako’s hips. Taako whines and tries to grind his hips against Kravitz’s, but he’s seated too high up for him to get any contact. Kravitz’s cock is cool on his stomach, and Taako feels some goosebumps erupt around where it’s against him.

Kravitz brushes his thumb over Taako’s lips, and Taako opens his mouth to take his index, middle, and ring fingers in. There’s a faint taste of Magnus still on his fingers, and Taako runs his tongue over and between the slim, long fingers, relishing the taste of skin and Magnus. Kravitz only lets him do this for a minute before he pulls his fingers out.

“Magnus, love, will you get ready while I prep Taako?” 

Magnus grunts in response, and slowly starts pushing himself up from where he collapsed. Kravitz leans in and runs his cold tongue up Taako’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Which hole do you want me to fuck, darling?”

Taako sighs, and thinks about it for a second before whispering, “Ass.”

“Spread your legs,” Kravitz hums before climbing off of Taako’s lap. He obeys, spreading his legs wide for his boyfriend, and Kravitz twists away from him for a second so he can grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. When he turns back, Taako is sitting there, nothing different, but he looks so good like this. He always looks good, but he’s flushed and breathing hard and with his legs spread like they are, it’s obvious how wet he’s gotten. Kravitz can’t wait to open him up, to _fill_ him up, to see what Taako looks like when both his lovers’ cocks are in him, fucking him, making him come. 

They’ve talked about this a few times, with Taako always having been the recipient, so they have a rough idea of the logistics. For Kravitz to fuck his ass, Taako is going to need to be riding Magnus while Magnus is on his back. As Kravitz is pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Magnus is slowly inserting the dildo in himself. It’s like a strap-on, but without the strap- there’s a bulbed end that goes in him, and the rest, the part he’ll fuck Taako with, looks like a realistic dick. They don’t use it a lot; Magnus isn’t a huge fan of having things inside of him. But on these rare, special occasions, he’s willing to make an exception. He’s excited to watch Taako ride him as Kravitz fucks him. He’s excited to see Taako come apart between the two of them.

As he nudges the bulbed head into himself with a sharp breath in, Kravitz is sliding a finger in Taako, who yelps a little. 

“Krav, babe, your fingers are so fucking cold, it feels like there’s an icicle in my ass.”

“You always say the sweetest things,” says Kravitz, who leans down to nip at Taako’s jaw as he slides a second finger in. Taako hisses, and Kravitz slows down, lets Taako adjust to the added finger. When he feels Taako’s hand on his hip squeeze, he starts moving his fingers again, slowly thrusting them in and out, scissoring them slowly and carefully. He adds more lube when Taako winces, and whispers an apology.

While Kravitz works towards getting a third finger in Taako, Magnus watches and strokes his silicone cock slowly, feeling the bumps and ridges and veins built into it, feeling the texture that’s not quite skin, but not quite plastic. He focuses on how every time it moves, the bulb inside of him presses up against _that spot_ and it feels good, even as it feels foreign.

Out of the corner of his eye, Taako sees Magnus stroking himself and whines.

“Kraaav, please, please tell me we’re almost there, gods, look at Magnus, fuck-“ Kravitz hits a sensitive spot inside of him before he can finish the sentence. But he looks at Magnus, and his heart beats faster. The man is so… so handsome, so beautiful. So strong and muscular, so soft and gentle. He’s got his eyes screwed shut as he strokes himself and Kravitz is, for the first time that evening, acutely aware of how hard he is.

Turning his attention back to Taako, he says, “We’re almost there, you’re doing so good, you take my fingers so well, Taako. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He dips his head down to whisper into Taako’s ear, “I can’t wait to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” 

Taako comes when he whispers that, he thinks. He gasps and shudders and Kravitz can feel him tightening around his fingers. He lets him come down, and then continues stretching him open as Taako twitches and moans.

When he finally catches his breath and speaks, he says, “Fuck me right now. I mean it, Mags, get over here. I’m gonna ride you like a show pony.”

Magnus snorts, opens his eyes, and comes over to the bed. Taako scoots off of it so Magnus can lie down, head and shoulders propped up on the pillows. He slides a pillow under his hips too, so Kravitz will have room to fuck Taako. Taako is straddling Magnus almost before he’s done shifting into position, and is starting to lower himself onto Magnus’ dick. As the tip presses into him, he lets out a shuddering breath and bites his lip. Magnus reaches up to cup his cheek, and places his other hand on his hip, steadying him. Taako goes slow, taking him inch by inch, but eventually his hips are pressed flush to Magnus’ and he rocks back a forth a little, making Magnus groan.

“Are you ready for me, love?” Kravitz has put more lube in his hand and is stroking himself slowly.

“Mm. Yeah. Go slow, though. Mags is already… a lot.”

Kravitz moves up behind him, and presses himself against Taako’s hole. Slowly, painfully slowly, he presses in, and it feels amazing. He’s so tight and so slick and Kravitz can _feel_ Magnus, can feel how full Taako is already. He’s only halfway in when Taako pants out, “Hold up.”

“Are you okay?” Both men ask, almost in unison. Taako nods.

“Just… need a second. Fuck, you both feel so good.” He rocks back, and Kravitz slides in a little further. “Magnus,” he says, “be a dear and rub me?”

Magnus moves his hand down between Taako’s legs, and brushes his clit with his thumb. Taako sighs, and says, “Keep going, Krav.”

Still slowly, still carefully, Kravitz keeps pushing into him as Magnus rubs Taako. It’s a surprise for both of them when Kravitz’s hips meet Taako’s ass. 

“Don’t move yet,” Taako sighs, and Kravitz can feel him tightening around his dick as his body reacts to being touched. His hips are moving, just a little, and he’s letting out little moans and grunts. There’s a wet noise as Magnus starts rubbing him faster, and Taako gasps.

“Fuck, _fuck, Mags_ , Magnus, I’m gonna-“ He comes again, shaking, bracing his arms against Magnus’ chest to stay upright. His ass tightens around Kravitz and it almost pushes him over the edge. It takes every ounce of self-control in him not to come then and there.

Taako needs a minute to recover, so they stay like that, Magnus and Kravitz fully inside Taako while he catches his breath and regains the ability to move his limbs. Magnus shifts and thrusts into him, a little bit, and he makes a noise that sounds like a sob. 

“This is gonna fuck me up,” he whispers, “but please. Please, please.”

Kravitz makes eye contact with Magnus over Taako’s shoulder, and Magnus nods. Slowly, Kravitz starts pulling out as Magnus lifts Taako’s hips up. Then, as Kravitz slides back in, Magnus brings Taako’s hips down and Taako nearly screams. It’s a good scream though, a scream they’ve heard before. So they keep going. It takes a few thrusts to build up a good rhythm and pace, but once they’ve got it down, Magnus and Kravitz are fucking into Taako hard and fast and Taako is stuck between them, whimpering and whispering their names and _please_ and _harder_ and _gods_. 

Kravitz was already close, and it doesn’t take long for him to come. Taako’s tightness, the feeling of Magnus fucking him at the same time, Taako’s mumbling and whining and moaning- it’s a wonder he lasts as long as he does. He grips Taako’s hips, hard, and comes in him with a low moan. Taako moans, too, and draws his nails down Magnus’ chest. Kravitz pulls out, and bites Taako’s shoulder and Taako lets out a sob before he starts riding Magnus, hard. Kravitz isn’t sure if he’s chasing his third orgasm, Magnus’ second, or both. Either way, both men are panting and letting out grunts and groans and Magnus comes first- it’s a small orgasm, less powerful than his first, but it still leaves him breathless. 

Taako doesn’t come for another minute or so, until he starts rubbing himself again as he takes Magnus’ cock. Then it’s almost instantaneous, the way he shudders and collapses against Magnus boneslessly. Both men lay there in a sweaty heap as Kravitz catches his breath. He runs his fingers over the bite mark he left, then down Taako’s spine and down his right thigh. Taako giggles weakly before sitting up and slowly lifting himself off of Magnus. When Magnus’ dick is all the way out of him, Taako rolls and collapses on his back right next to Magnus.

“Fuuuuck,” is all he says.

Magnus, slowly and carefully, reaches down to slide the bulbed end of the dildo out of himself. When it’s out, he lets out a deep breath and all but throws it onto the bedside table. 

“Gross,” says Kravitz, “that’s gross, Magnus.” But Magnus just dismissively waves a hand at him as he closes his eyes. 

Kravitz sighs, and starts to get up from the bed- somebody needs to clean these boys up- but Taako grabs his wrist.

“Where d’ya think you’re going, gorgeous?”

“To get a washcloth?”

“Mm-mm. C’mere.” And Taako tugs him up to the head of the bed, between him and Magnus, and it’s gross, being pressed between two hot, sticky, sweaty bodies, but it’s also exactly where he wants to be.

“Great gift, by the way. Ten out of ten. Would for sure receive again. Fuck, that wasn’t supposed to be a pun!”

Kravitz and Magnus laugh, and Taako worms in closer to the both of them.

“Love ya, boys.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Every time you leave a comment it adds 5 years to my life so help me reach immortality


End file.
